


Fucking Sharks

by sentinels



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentinels/pseuds/sentinels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is fourteen when he watches his first horror movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Sharks

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in mid 2012, now slightly rewritten and edited to make an improved version.

Frank is fourteen when he watches his first horror movie.

Its not going to be a disaster, he tells himself, because his best friend, Gerard, is staying the night so he can watch it with him. The thought of Gerard being there makes him a little nervous though because Gerard's sixteen and pretty badass. Him and Mikey watch horrors like its day time TV, and Frank's pretty sure Gerard's seen _Jaws_ at least ten times already. The thing is, Frank kind of likes Gerard a little bit. Well, of course, they're best friends, but lately he's seen Gerard in a totally different light. All his stupid habits have gone from being annoying to kind of cute and, Frank being fourteen, he's kind of confused by that thought. He thinks maybe Gerard looks a little bit like a girl and that's why he's thinking he's fucking _cute_ , but there's just something about him that makes Frank want to be near him all the time, impress him a lot.

That's also another thing Frank's nervous about. What if he squeals like a six year old at the shark with Gerard sat right there? Surely Gerard will hear him, laugh and switch off the movie not even halfway through because he's _not ready for it yet_. It'll totally suck and Frank won't be able to face Gerard for at least two days before he feels somewhat less like the biggest loser alive. When the doorbell rings, Frank's heart jumps to his throat and he has to think of dogs and his mom's veggie lasagne to keep himself together. The bell rings repeatedly and Frank rolls his eyes as he gets off the couch because its obviously Gerard, the inpatient fucker.

"Okay!" Frank exclaims as he opens the door, his tone laced with a laugh. Gerard's leaning against the door frame, smiling sheepishly. His hair is ruffled and Frank sees there's still a stripe of red paint on his hand as he brings his fingers up to the cigarette hanging in his mouth. Frank smiles back at him as Gerard flicks away the last of the cigarette, stamping it out with his toe. 

"Hi Frankie," Gerard says, his voice smooth. He steps forward and pushes past him to start making his way up to Frank's room without even asking first.

"Sure, come right in," Frank says to the empty space in front of him. He hears Gerard's honky weirdo laugh from halfway up the stairs and he grins down at the floor.

"Come on, man!" Gerard yells down at him. Frank closes the door and takes two at a time up the stairs, hiding his smile by leaving his head down. Gerard follows him into his room, making positive noises at the drinks and snacks littered on the floor around a TV Frank had to set up just for this.

"Nice," Gerard comments and sits his ass down on the floor. Frank follows suit as soon as he picks the DVD out of his shelf, like he's owned it for a while and he keeps it with the rest of his collection. Subtle he's aiming for, and probably missing it by a mile, but its worth the try. Gerard grins at him, gives him a little nod like he wants to get it playing already, and Frank has to take a deep breath before he even touches the power button.

Half an hour, two bags of chips and six cokes later, Frank's almost shaking. He's kind of got that the shark is a fucking mechanical one, but it still _creeps him out_. Gerard's watching the movie like he's watching paint dry, stuffing popcorn into his mouth a handful at a time. Frank's sat with his legs crossed over, hands in his lap, squeezing the shit out of each other. His fingers are numb and he's sure there's a killer shark right behind him. Gerard turns to look at him when Frank takes a deep breath, looking away from the girl getting attacked. He smiles a little, but its not mean or mocking. Frank kind of wants to die. He feels like he's watching the movie alone, with no one to comfort him like his mom would, like if a shark dropped into his lap right now, no one would face it and fight it with him.

"You okay?" Gerard interrupts his thoughts, his voice sounding under the hum of the movie, like he doesn't know if its okay to talk over it. Frank nods but doesn't say anything, looking back at the screen like a tough motherfucker. Because that's what he _is_ , a tough motherfucker, and he can _do this_. It's just a shark, he lives at least three miles away from any type of shark-containing water, he's totally fucking _fine_.

Except he's not. He wants to hide behind a pillow because what the fuck, he doesn't want to die by getting ripped apart by a shark. He's knows its just a fake remote controlled one, and this is just a movie with cameras and lighting and fucking fake sharks, but its creepy in a way Frank can't put his finger on. He makes it to the end of the movie, breathing steady. His secret is that he stared at Gerard until he glanced towards him, and when that happened, he quickly put his gaze back on the screen like he's been watching the whole time. It totally works because when its over Gerard smiles and pats his knee like he's proud, and Frank feels almost ashamed that he tricked him.

"I guess we should put on a Disney movie to calm you down, huh?" Gerard says as he grins over at Frank. Frank shifts and looks down, a little offended, because he thought that fucking _worked_. "Hey, hey, I was just kidding." Gerard says as he notices the change in Frank's facial expression. "You just watched your first horror movie, man,"

Frank grins and fake yawns because he does _not_ want to watch Jaws 2 now. He wants to lie awake and pretend that every time he closes his eyes there's not a gigantic shark head floating in the darkness. Gerard sighs and settles down on the bed, patting it for Frank to lie down next to him. Frank does, even though he's a little confused because Gerard brought a sleeping bag and set it out, but he's lying on Frank's bed. He climbs up and settles on his back, thinking about anything that's based on land and not the fucking ocean. He closes his eyes because the ceiling to his room is painted an uneven blue, like the fucking sea, _obviously_. He's maybe shaking a little bit too, but he hopes that's not too noticeable.

"You okay? You look a bit freaked out," Gerard says next to him, sounding concerned and loud as there isn't any sounds of innocent citizens getting eating by a killer shark filling the room anymore. "Was the movie too much?" He continues and puts an hand on Frank's elbow.

"No," Frank says, because that's all he can get out without feeling guilty about lying to Gerard. He opens his eyes and looks over to him, sees his worried face, eyebrows drawn together, hair sprayed out all over the pillow they're sharing, teeth sinking into the corner of his lip. He looks _pretty_ , which is ridiculous.

"Are you sure?" Gerard asks, sliding his hand down lower until it catches onto Frank's own hand. Frank doesn't know what to do because he's only ever held hands with his mom, and that was up until he was six. Gerard's weaving their fingers together like he doesn't even notice, playing with each of Frank's fingers then twists it with his own until they're fully holding hands. Like, he's actually holding hands with Gerard. He kind of likes it.

"Yeah," Frank answers. He's staring down at their hands still and Gerard follows his gaze. He tries to pull his hand away then, his face going a little red, but Frank holds on. He likes it, fuck, he likes holding hands with Gerard, and that's that. They're going to hold fucking hands.

Gerard doesn't protest, thankfully, and Frank lays there thinking if he actually minds that Frank's clinging to his hand so hard that his knuckles look a little white under Frank's fingertips. It looks slightly painful, actually, but maybe Gerard doesn't mind. Gerard stares at him for a couple of seconds before he starts to talk about something to do with fish, or maybe comics, or something along those lines, Frank doesn't fucking know. He's too busy watching Gerard's lips move, they way one side dips a little and the other doesn't move all that much. He likes Gerard's mouth and he wonders what it might feel like if he put his own on it, maybe.

Then he thinks, what the fuck, he can't fucking _kiss_ people, never mind _Gerard_ , is he _insane_. He'll probably do it wrong, make the other person laugh and pull away, and embarrass himself a lot. Kissing isn't something he's exactly tried before. Well, he has, with this one girl. She kissed him on the cheek because he chickened out and turned his head away before she could reach his mouth. Fuck, he's such a loser. He doesn't even know why someone like Gerard would even talk to him.

He notices Gerard's voice lowering, slowing into a tiny hum which means Gerard's getting sleepy, drifting off. Frank focuses on him again and watches his long eyelashes as they flutter against his cheeks, his eyelids drooping slowly. It's kind of remarkable, watching Gerard fall into sleep. His speech slurs off and his eyes close fully, leaving his mouth slightly open as he begins to breathe steadily. Frank watches him for another five seconds before he feels like a creepy motherfucker. He looks away and images of sharks immediately flood his memory. Gerard still has a good hold around his hand, which comforts him only slightly as he closes his eyes and pictures something other than man eating sharks.

It works, sort of, and he falls asleep.

He wakes up in a pool, apparently, where there's people splashing around and having fun. He looks for a ledge so he can get out but as soon as he spots one, it suddenly becomes hard to move, the bank drifting away slowly the more he tries to get to it. He frowns and tries to swim harder, until he hears someone call his name. He turns to look and doesn't expect to see an empty pool with a very pretty, very shirtless, very worried looking Gerard standing at the edge of the pool. He's confused by this, because since when did he and Gerard go to the fucking pool? He tries to swim near Gerard instead of forward, but he catches his leg on something. It fucking _hurts_ , he thinks, as he looks to see what it is.

And, well, it's a motherfucking shark.

He lets out a very manly scream, hopefully, flailing his arms around, flinging his body everywhere, trying to get free. The shark tugs him into the water a bit and his head dips under, then he resurfaces. That alone makes Gerard jump into the pool too, heading towards Frank. He tries to yell for Gerard not to come near him, to get out the pool because there's a fucking _shark biting off his fucking leg_ but Gerard doesn't listen. Suddenly the pressure is gone, his leg unharmed in a totally creepy, how-the-fuck-does-that-work way. There's no blood, no wound, no scars or sharks hanging off him anymore. It's confusing and he's so hypnotized by it that he doesn't notice the shark moving for Gerard until he cries out like his chest is being ripped apart.

"Gerard!" Frank yells, scrambling in the water. His leg is in pain, but it doesn't look it, it's so weird. He can't move without a spark of _something_ shooting up his leg and around his body like a pump of blood. He doesn't know what to do, he's almost fucking crying, panicking, drowning.

Gerard's shouting about swimming away or some shit, and Frank's not fucking listening. He struggles over, trying to get closer to Gerard, trying to help him, but there's something pulling on his leg and his arm, his hair and tugging on the back of his head. He doesn't look to see if its more sharks, just keeps yelling curses and for Gerard until he can't feel his throat anymore. He's sobbing now, watching Gerard being tugged around like a rag doll in the water, screaming out his name and ignoring the tugging along his back. He can do this, he can _save_ him, he just has to--

"Frank!" Someone yells, right next to his ear, near where there's prodding and pain along his neck. "Stop! Frank, it's okay, I'm okay! Just--"

Frank bolts awake, his eyes opening like a light bulb bursting. He feels his cheeks are wet when he moves his face around, looking for Gerard, looking for sharks. He feels in the dark that Gerard's plastered against his back, his hand in Frank's hair as he tugs gently. Frank sobs once, turns to face him. Gerard wraps his arms around Frank as soon as they're chest to chest, pulling him close and shushing him in his ear. One of his hands is still in his hair, almost petting it softly, the other wrapped around him to touch the small of his back, dragging him closer and closer.

He's sweaty and ruffled, and he knows he's had a fucking nightmare over a fucking shark in front of fucking Gerard, for fuck sake. He knows he's a wimp, he knows Gerard's probably laughing inside and he knows, he fucking _knows_ he's totally, one hundred and ten percent scared of fucking sharks.

"It's okay, Frankie, I'm right here." Gerard's murmuring into his hair, pulling away a bit until he can see Frank's face. "You should of said something if the movie was too much, Frankie. I wouldn't of cared if you were scared, it's alright. I was scared too when I watched it for the first time. You didn't have to watch it if it was too much."

He pulls Frank closer again, giving him a hug that could end all hugs, humming against him as he lets him go. Frank doesn't look at him, ignores his burning cheeks and mumbles an apology. It's still dark out, which probably means he woke Gerard up, _fuck_ , and he made a fool out of himself. Great.

"No, Frankie, don't apologize." Gerard says as he stops Frank from turning around and away from him. They stare at each other for a second before Gerard leans forward and puts his lips against Frank's cheek for a couple of seconds. He would call it a kiss on the cheek, a friendly, comforting peck, if Gerard stays there for a second or two. But he didn't, he lingers, and Frank doesn't know why, but he turns his fucking head and catches Gerard's lips with his own.

Gerard makes a surprised sound but doesn't pull away, which Frank is grateful for. He doesn't want to be a wimp and rejected on the same night, thank you very much. Actually, Gerard's into it, Frank thinks smugly as he pushes forward and Gerard pushes back. Somehow Frank ends up laying on his back, Gerard leaning over him with his mouth open, his tongue trying to pry itself into Frank's mouth. Now, this is the part Frank gets a little bit worried, because he doesn't know what to fucking _do_. He's kissing a boy, fuck, he's kissing _Gerard_ , and he doesn't even know what's fucking happening. He opens his mouth anyway, lets Gerard lead, and gets the hang of it about five seconds in.

It's really enjoyable, he thinks as Gerard flicks his tongue against Frank's in a way that's kind of really good. Its so enjoyable that when Gerard pulls away, Frank sort of leans up to chase his mouth for more. Gerard laughs all breathlessly at him, into his fucking _mouth_ , puts a hand on his chest and pushes him down again.

"I don't," Gerard starts, then stops himself and retries. "What was that?"

"Um," Frank hums, eyes catching Gerard's in a hot stare he didn't know about until now. It makes his crotch get all uncomfortable and a little warm, and that's only happened once before. He didn't know what to do about it then, when his dick got all tingly and _hard_ , and its happening again.

There's a pause before Frank just says, "Is this okay?" It makes him feel stupid as soon as the words get out, like the older is just going to laugh and push him away. However, Gerard grins down at him and climbs over his hips, planting his knees on either side of his thighs before he just like, sits, and oh, _oh_ , okay. He reaches up to fist his hands into Gerard's shirt, dragging him closer and down until they're kissing again.

He dick is suddenly interested in this and he _feels_ Gerard smile against him. They stay like that for a while and Frank's stomach gets filled with these tiny little zings of pleasure every time Gerard moves above him. It's kind of weird, but its good, and he just lays there with his hands on Gerard's back as he kisses the fuck out of him. Gerard shifts, makes this sort of noise, that makes Frank's dick sort of fucking _jump_ , and pulls back just to say his name quietly. It makes Frank remember about the nightmare and he pulls away, just to make sure Gerard still has all his fucking limbs. As he looks up at Gerard's face again, it's all flushes and he looks somewhat interested, like he wants to eat Frank alive or something. Then, after a couple of seconds, it all fucking clicks, and Frank realizes Gerard's turned on. He smiles at that, even though he hasn't got a fucking clue what he's going to do about it.

Gerard leans back in to kiss him again and as he sucks on Frank's tongue, all Frank can think is that he probably doesn't have to worry about facing any sharks in the near future, although if he does, he won't have to do it alone.


End file.
